<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Royal Healer by PikaPikaSaur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554784">Royal Healer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaPikaSaur/pseuds/PikaPikaSaur'>PikaPikaSaur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Other, but nothing dangerous, mentions of minor self injury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaPikaSaur/pseuds/PikaPikaSaur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You have become the healer for the Royal family and find yourself particularly fond of a trickster Prince. Perhaps he is fond of you as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello all! I oroginally posted this over on Tumblr, but due to the changes over on Tumblr, I wanted to upload here where I would try to be more active.</p><p>I am also trying to keep the reader as gender neutral as possible to be as inclusive as possible. Thanks for your support!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Healing had always been something you excelled in your whole life. It had ended up working in your favor when Thor had come to the healers, looking worse for wear. Dark magic had pulsed in the wound on his arm, preventing it from healing and weakening him. The other healer had hummed and hawed over the wound, trying this and that. Nothing had worked. Having enough of their failure, you had marched up past them and taken the Prince’s arm, looking it over a moment before passing your hand over it, letting your magic seep into it, obliterating the dark magic in it and mending the flesh. Thor had spoken highly of you to his father and the next day, you found yourself in the palace as the royal healer. It had taken some getting used to, the opulence, the celebrations, the feasts, being in close proximity to the royal family. Especially Loki. You couldn’t be help but be drawn to his sharp wit and his exceptional mastery of magic. Anytime you had been invited to join the royal family for their private dinner, you inevitably drawn to the dark haired prince. It was really the only time you got to spend with him, until recently. The Prince had been showing up more and more in the healing chambers for wounds that just seemed clumsy for the Prince.</p><p>You looked up from your book when you heard boots coming towards you.</p><p>“Loki!” you gasped, standing up from your desk and moving over to the prince. You took his bleeding hand and turned it over in yours, fingers gently stroking the exposed skin of his wrist. “What happened? What did you do?”  Loki chuckled.</p><p>“A little slip up with some magic, that’s all,” he hummed, looking from his wound to you, a fond look in his eyes. You paused at his words, smiling as you ducked your head, inspecting the wound.</p><p>“Well,” you hummed, gently fingers running over the gash, healing it as you went, “My Prince, if you wished to see me so badly, you didn’t have to maim yourself.” Loki let out an indignant little sound and you looked up at him with a wide smile. “For as silver as your tongue is with others, you are an awful liar with me.” A faint blush graced your cheeks and the amused and smitten look Loki was giving you.</p><p>“Well,” Loki copied, cupping your cheek with his now healed hand, “Now that I know that I don’t have to mangle my hands to see you, perhaps you would join me tonight for a stroll?” You could see the worry in his eyes, and you knew he was worried you would reject him.</p><p>“I suppose I could free up my busy schedule tonight,” you hummed like you were so put out. The God of Mischief laughed, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you close.</p><p>“You are an awful liar, darling,” he purred, leaning in to press a kiss to your cheek before pulling away. “I’ll come gather you before sunset,” Loki smiled, taking a step back. Before he could turn, you grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, which surprised him. What surprised him even more was the feel of your lips against his in a chaste kiss. You danced back before he could deepen the kiss.</p><p>“I’ll see you then,” you hum, going back to your desk. Loki smiled and backed away, not wanting to take his eyes off you.</p><p>“Until then,” he agreed before turning and leaving, a warm smile on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Going on your stroll with the prince through the streets, you find yourself feeling a little bold.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 3 will be up shortly</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>True to his word, Loki had come to gather you before sunset. He was waiting outside the doors to the healing chamber, leaning against the wall. He grabbed your hand before you could walk past him and pulled you close, making you smile, your arms going around his neck.</p><p>              “Hello darling,” he purred, lips brushing against yours, making you blush. Your fingers played with the soft hair at the nape of his neck and you returned his kiss with a soft kiss of your own.</p><p>              “Hello,” you hummed back, pulling back, though Loki didn’t let you go far, he linked your arm with his, making you smile, content to let him guide you out of the palace and down to the streets. Your conversation was easy, light, and didn’t falter once. He listened with a smile as you talked about your day, telling him every little thing. You paused, realizing you had done most of the talking, “Forgive me,” you murmured a little bashfully, “I’m sure this isn’t very interesting to you. I just forget myself when I talk about healing.” Loki shook his head, smiling again.</p><p>              “Nonsense darling, I rather enjoy hearing about your day. It is rather endearing to hear you talk about what you are passionate about.” The dark haired prince smiled and turned you both down a street to where the evening market was in full swing. “It gives me more insight to you and what make you happy. I like that.” Loki slowly walked you through the street, pausing when you found your attention drawn by a vendor. You glanced at him and gave him a warm smile.</p><p>              “You do?” you asked, voice shy. You could feel heat spread from your cheeks to your ears. You couldn’t help but blush at the sincerity in his voice. The Prince smiled at you radiantly, making you duck your head from the intensity of it. No one had ever looked at you like that and it made your heart skip a beat. You felt his finger under your chin, lifting your head to meet his eyes.</p><p>              “Very much so, darling,” he purred, and for a moment you thought he was going to kiss you again. Instead he turned to the vendor, who happened to be selling fruits. He scooped up a small basket of berries before paying for them and held one out to you. “Have you had a couldberry before?” he asked, holding one up to your lips. You shook your head and with a cheeky smile, plucked the berry from his fingers with your lips. The stunned and slightly aroused look on his face was worth the shyness that you had felt after. Loki licked his lips and took a moment to find his words, “Did-do you like it?”</p><p>              “I do. It’s rather sweet,” you hummed, plucking a berry out of the basket and holding it up to Loki’s lips, delighted that he leaned forward and plucked the berry from your fingers with his own lips. You saw him bite into it and without thinking you leaned forward and brought your lips to his, sucking the sweet juice on his lower lip, pulling him into a kiss with your lips. You pulled back after a moment, eyes closed, “It tastes even better on your lips.” Loki cursed softly under his breath, looking more than a little dazed from both your kiss and your words. A smile tugged the corner of your lips before you took another berry and began to walk off down the street. The prince took a moment to compose himself before he hurried after you, smiling wide. He caught up to you and licked his lips.</p><p>              “You are a mischievous one,” Loki purred, arm going around your waist to pull you close. You laughed, going with the movement so you were pressed close to his side.</p><p>              “Well,” you hummed, smiling cheekily, “I do have a God of Mischief to impress.” Loki threw his head back and laughed, making your heart beat faster for a moment. You decided that there was nothing more that you wanted then to make him laugh like that as much and as often as you could. The thought made you feel both frightened and elated. Once he had calmed, Loki looked at you, warm adoration in his eyes. He leaned in and pressed a tender kiss to your cheek.</p><p>“You already have impressed me,” he murmured tenderly before taking your hand and walking you down the street again. Neither of you saw Thor step out from a vendor’s tent, watching you both, arms crossed over his chest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>